Pumpkinpuff Ghoul
by Lord Andy
Summary: Another story written from back then. The Powerpuff Girls are trying to have a nice Halloween. But one Powerpuff is about to find a stalking horror, one of which she's never seen before.
1. Pumpkinpuff Ghoul - Part 1

Word from the Author  
_Hold on a minute everyone! There's a little something I've got to warn you about first before reading this fanfic. It being a Halloween horror kind of a fanfic, I warn those of you who tend to be squeamish to proceed no further. This is a rather violent and descriptive story, and almost went too far for even myself. So why would I write a story like this? There's two reasons actually. The first being so see if I could write a mystery horror story. The second reason was that at the time I wrote this fanfic, I was getting tired of seeing a bunch of fanfics that were full of explicit violence and nothing more. They had no story line and no point, just an excuse to brutally murder characters. If you're not sure about this fic, then maybe I can suggest the exact same story, only in a PG-13 format which you can read _[_here_][1]_. With this in mind, turn off the lights, sit back, relax, and enjoy some PpG FanFiction made with the intention to be intense. Enjoy!  
"Lord" Andy_

**Pumpkinpuff Ghoul**  
_written by "Lord" Andy  
part one_

The city of Townsville. A city full of ghoulish creatures and hellish nightmares. A place where fear and terror run amuck, and a constant sense of horror spreads over all weaker than that which is. To make it worse, the folk of this accursed place rather enjoy being in a place that takes great pleasure in promoting the evils of this world.

At least ... for tonight that was true. For tonight was Halloween night. A night were average people, who are the people who hold society as the ordered and morally valued existence, seem to forget all about it. Evil is honored and at first sight, it looks like a cover up for mischievous and amoral behaviors ... 

But let's forget about how this traditional holiday started, that was all in the past. The present is now, where little kids can dress up as some of their favorite characters and get free candy from other people. (Of course, most people prefer it to be little kids, but people like me like to throw a monkey wrench into that idea!) Anyway, the city of Townsville is in a whole hustle and bustle of the harmless spirit of Halloween. After all, there is no danger in the streets anyway. No criminals to be hiding in the shadows. No evil people wanting to do evil things for evil reasons. It's just a safe and hap-hap-happy city! 

And we all know that reason! Yes, those perfect little Powerpuffs! They have done nothing wrong, and done nothing but stopping bad. Now isn't that nice of them! Who wouldn't love those adorable little girls who practically have super super powers to do anything they want and just smash crime in! Bwaa ha ha ha! 

Ahem! 

Tonight, however, it would be hard to find the Powerpuff Girls to congratulate them on all the great criminal stopping they've done. It's not that you won't be able to see them, it's the problem of finding the right one to thank! 

"Man, there sure are a lot of people dressing up as us this year!" A small teacher said, as another group of people dressed up as Powerpuff Girls past them. 

"I never knew people would want to look like us so much." A little green two-dimensional monster next to her said. 

"Look!" Squealed a little bunny rabbit next to the other two. "There's another one of ME!" 

The Powerpuff girls, the real Powerpuff Girls, where watching all the other trick-or-treaters go by. It was a cool, brisk Halloween night. The crispness of the night blew loose leaves through the autumn breeze. It was the perfect Halloween night. It was dark, but there was enough of the moonlight out to make it all eerie out. Spooktacular! 

The Powerpuffs had all dressed up in a costume of their choice, to get away from their normal super hero looks. Blossom had chosen to be a kindly old school teacher, with small glasses, dress, and hair all tied up on the top. Buttercup was wearing a painted bag that looked like a big scarry monster, and Bubbles was a cute little bunny rabbit. They had gathered with some of their class mates from school to all go trick-or-treating together in groups. Since it was a parental decision, it wasn't the greatest combination of friends. 

"I don't see why anyone would want to dress up as you!" Mitch Mitchelson said to Bubbles, who was watching a crowd of herself go past. He had chosen to be the character from the Scream movies this Halloween. Of course, out of the other little kids there, he was the only one there who had seen that movie (big surprise there!). 

Bubbles pouted her lip out. "You're just jealous because I have the cuuuuuuuutest costume out of all of you!" She said, hopping around. 

"Bubbles, that's the same silly costume you wore when we where trying to be cooler super heros!" Buttercup yelled at her, her bag rattling from her shouting. 

"I think it looks cool!" Susie, who was dressed as a giant banana, said. 

"It's a lot better then your costume!" Mitch said, pointing at Mary who was dressed up as Blossom. 

"At least I can see out of my mask!" Mary yelled at Mitch, who was obviously havening trouble with his huge white mask he had on over his face. 

"What's wrong with her costume?" Blossom shouted. 

"I don't even see why you had to come along anyway!" Bubbles yelled at Mitch. 

"Look, let's not get into any arguments here!" Buttercup said, stepping between the three bickering trick-or-treaters. "All your parents made you come with us so they'd be sure you are safe. Now will you all please stop fighting?" 

Blossom was impressed with Buttercup's actions. "Very well said Buttercup! It's nice to see you're actually maturing." 

Buttercup turned her attention away from the others. "Maturing nothing! I just want to get some of that candy!" 

Blossom groaned. "Common people, let's get this over with!" 

"What the matter Blossom?" Mary asked upon hearing that remark. "Don't you like Halloween?" 

"Nu-uh!" Bubbles answered as they all merrily strolled down the street to their first destinations. "She hates all that witch craft stuff that goes along with it." 

"Yeah, she's a fraidy cat!" Buttercup said! Both of Blossom's sisters started laughing. 

Blossom scowled. "I take back everything I said about you being mature, Buttercup!" 

"No kidding!" Mitch rang in. "Blossom really hates Halloween?" 

"Yeah, we had a whole argue about it last night!" Bubbles said a bit to happily. 

Blossom frowned. "Do you have to bring that up?" She asked. "I think we've talked about that enough!" 

Buttercup shook her head in agreement. "You're right, I'm sick of that topic by now anyway. I'm just glad you decided to come with us anyway!" 

Blossom smiled as a ghost and another Blossom went by. "Well, I couldn't let you have all the candy!" 

* * *

And so, the six children went off in the never ending and never quite fulfilling quest for free candy. They meet the usual types of folks. There was the ones who thought every costume was cute, simply because there was a little kid behind it. The grown ups who hardly gave any candy just so there would be some left over. They also saw the cool adults who actually got into the experience and where even dressed up themselves. 

"Well well well well well well! If it isn't those perfect never doing anything wrong and always stopping the productive criminals Powerpuff Girls!" Said the person at the current house. (Guess which type she is!) "You're all so precious!" 

She tossed some large candy bars in the three super heroine bags, who smiled and thanked her for her obvious generosity. 

"Oh yeah, this is for you other kids." She said, tossing a Tootsie Roll in their bags. 

"Aw man, I hate people who do that!" Mitch complained after the lady had shut the door. "Always treating you three better then us!" 

"Hey, we're the Powerpuff Girls!" Bubbles said, as she held her larger bag then the other non-Powerpuff party members. 

"Yeah, it's the least this city could do for us for once." Buttercup said. "You're just jealous!" 

"But I have to admit, it is a bit unfair to everyone else." Blossom added. 

Buttercup looked at Bubbles, then her candy bag and sighed. "I guess you're right." 

"Maybe we could share with everyone else?" Bubbles said. 

Mary, Susie, and Mitch perked up. "You mean it!?!" They happily asked. 

Buttercup frowned, "Count me out on that!" She said rudely as they went up to the next door. 

As they were coming down the sidewalk, Blossom noticed something again. "Gee, you were right Buttercup." She said, taking note to the kids walking by. "There sure are a lot of us running around." 

"I don't see why not!" Bubbles giggled. "I'm so cute, no wonder everybody wants to be me!!" 

"For the last time Bubbles!!" Buttercup screamed at her sister. "Will you drop the stupid costume thing!!" 

"Besides, if everyone wanted to be you ... then uh," Mitch tried to think up a good comment, "then ... they would have all been you!" 

Everyone stopped walking and looked at the black dressed ghoul with them. 

"Common people, let's just stop fighting!" Blossom said. 

"Yeah, we got a ton of more houses to get to." Buttercup added. 

"Plus it's getting darker." Whimpered Bubbles. 

Ignoring that comment, everyone tried to think up a solution. How could they get more candy then the rate they were going at before the night was done? A question on every child's mind more then you think! 

"I know!" Bubbles exclaimed, surprising everyone. "Why don't we all split up. That way we can all find the best houses to look for!" 

Everyone was impressed with that decision so they decided to do that. They split up in to three groups and determined to meet back in one hour with a report on the heavy hitters. Blossom and Susie went one way to look. Buttercup went with Mitch, mainly to keep an eye on him, and when another way. Bubbles and Mary started going the same way as everyone else, until they realized they were supposed to go three different ways. 

Meanwhile, as the six children went off on their own merry ways, a dark figure was watching them from behind the bushes. One would take this figure to be another one of those TP-ers. But this figure had a darker plan then that. It also had to make a choice on what kids to follow. 

* * *

Bubbles and Mary came out of the latest house on their assigned blocks. 

"Well we can certainly forget that place!" Bubbles complained as they headed on to the next house. 

"I know." Mary said, holding up her newest edition to her bag. "I want candy, not a toothbrush!" 

"I guess that's what you get at a dentist's place!" Bubbles shrugged. 

The two walked on to the next set of houses. For about a hundred yards it was nothing but trees on both sides of the road. It was not a heavily forested area, just a few trees poking out of ground not fit to build on. That's why the next set of houses was a bit of a ways away. 

They strolled down the sidewalk by themselves. The only other person on the little stretch of trees had just exited and was walking up to the next house. The only other thing on the darkened path was a shrill breeze of air accompanied by the pale glow of the moon. 

"Man this place is dark!" Mary said, walking a little closer to Bubbles. 

"I know." Agreed Bubbles. Every single one of their footsteps almost echoing in the dimly lit area. "But the candy store man lives only a block away!" She assured her. 

That cheered Mary up fast. "That's right!" She said, as they started to walk faster. But for what reason, you might wonder. "He always gives the best stuff!" 

Bubbles smiled. "Plus, he can take a rainbow-" 

Before she should start her song, a dark figure suddenly burst out in front of them, causing both of them to scream. Just as suddenly as the figure appeared, they stopped screaming. It was just another trick-or-treater. 

Bubbles and Mary both breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Sorry about that." Bubbles apologized. "It's just we didn't see you there!" 

The figure didn't say anything, but only smiled. Of course, that was the only thing the figure could do. 

"Wow!" Mary said in shock. "I just love your costume!" 

Looking again, Bubbles had to agree. It was another one of those Powerpuff Girl costumes, but this person was creative about it. For starters, the character wore an orange dress instead of the regular blue, red, or green. The person also had an enormous head just like the Powerpuffs. 

"I agree, but how did you get the head to look so good?" Bubbles cheerfully asked. 

The dark figure said nothing, but walked slowly towards the two. Still smiling, the figure only took one step at a time. Slowly moving closer and closer without a single sound. 

It was then the two saw why the figure had such an accurate head. On the person's head was not a mask, but a pumpkin. A large round pumpkin the size of the Powerpuff Girl's head. And carved in the middle was two large circles for eyes and a jagged smile. The Powerpuff face carvings where obviously done hastily with a dull knife to give it a irregular and uneven look to it. 

All three of them sat in silence as the figure crept closer to them. Bubbles and Mary started looking worried. After all, this person had not made a sound yet. Just ghostly marched closer to them, every single quite step of the way. 

Trying to break the thick, dark tension, Bubbles nervously tried to lighten the dark mood. "So ... uh, do you, have lots of candy?" She stuttered. 

The figure stopped striding to the two and sat in silence. It's dark twisted smile taunted at them before giving the head shake answer "No". 

"You, you mean you don't have any candy?" Bubbles asked, this time with more concern then a question to calm her nerves. After all, candy is important. 

The figure sat their in silence. Then, slowly, even slower then how it walked, the figure shock its head again. Its distorted pumpkin carved smile seemed to laugh at them. 

An extra chill breeze blew through the air, scattering leaves across the empty streets. Mary snuck directly behind Bubbles. "So, what do you have?" Mary asked. 

The character perked up at this question, intent on answering it. Reaching behind its back, the orangey dressed figure pulled out what looked like it was a frisbee. But on a second glance, they realized it was a large and sharp saw blade. 

"Hey, you have to be careful with that!" Bubbles shouted in fear. 

"Yeah, you could hurt someone!" Mary added. 

Taking that as a cue, the smile seemed to grow larger on the person's face. Without any warning, it flung the sawblade like a frisbee at amazing speeds. 

Taking the flight from the fight or flight adrenalin rushes, Bubbles barely had any time to dodge the incredibly fast blade. She almost lost a rabbit ear as the high pitched saw whooshed by, cutting through the crisp air. 

Breathing heavily, Bubbles started to get up to face her attacker. How dare anyone dose something like that on candy night! As she got up, Bubbles realized something. Mary isn't as fast as a Powerpuff. 

"Mary! No!!" Bubbles screamed at the site of ... most of Mary. In pure shock, Bubbles leapt into the air to avoid a redish type liquid spraying all around and took of screaming, leaving the gory mess behind her. 

The pumpkin person in a crude Powerpuff mockery disguise watched Bubbles fly away. Then, in its ever grinning presence, it too left the gory scene. Then it disappeared into the woods from wence it came. 

_End of Part One  
_

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/a2kfanfic/pumpkin.html



	2. Pumpkinpuff Ghoul - Part 2

Pumpkinpuff Ghoul  
_written by "Lord" Andy  
part two_

Bubbles flew through the night screaming. Her cries of terror could be heard echoing throughout the entire realm of Pokey Oaks. Seeing this as a simple Halloween gag, everyone who heard it continued on with their jolly business. As Bubbles shot through the Halloween night, two beams caught up to her. 

"No! Don't hurt me!" Bubbles cried. "Please, leave me alone!!" She stopped flying and started slowly gliding to the ground. 

"Bubbles! Bubbles it's me!" Blossom said, shaking her frantic sister. 

"What happened? Where's Mary? Why are you crying?" Buttercup asked. 

Alas, no answer came. Bubbles was breathing too fast for her talk to her concerned sisters. She simply gasped for air, staring into the night. 

"Bubbles, snap out of it!" Blossom begged her sister, looking into her eyes. "Calm down. Take deep breaths." 

As Bubbles slowly regained the normal breathing patters that kept people alive, Blossom started to gently carry her to the ground. A few kids walking by looked up to see the three Powerpuff Girls, but thought nothing of it. They had candy to get, (yum-yum!). 

"Buttercup, go and bring Susie and Mitch here. I left Susie only four blocks to the East." Blossom said as she cradled Bubbles in her arms. 

"But I want to know what happened!" Buttercup concernly said. 

"So do I, but I don't think we should leave those two alone. We're supposed to be watching them." 

Buttercup frowned, but flew off for the other two class mates, leaving her monster bag costume behind, blowing away in the slight breezes that continued to blow. 

After Buttercup left, Blossom turned her attention to Bubbles. She pulled Bubbles's bunny hood off from her head. "Can you tell me what happened now?" Blossom asked calmly. 

Taking a few breaths before hand, Bubbles confessed of what she saw. "Me and Mary were walking through that dark scarry place on that one street with all those trees. Halfway through, we bumped into a trick-or-treater. He was wearing an orange Powerpuff dress and a scarry pumpkin on his head." 

Bubbles took a few more breaths of air as Blossom waited patiently. Suddenly, something seemed to catch Blossom's attention. She looked at the bushes ahead of her, but saw nothing. Looking up and down the street, she saw that there wasn't anyone around. Still she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them. 

Apparently, Bubbles couldn't either. "Oh Blossom! What if he's still here? What if he followed me and wants to get me too!?" She moaned. 

Am extra large gust of wind blew through the small street they had landed on. They were empty, except small loose objects. The breeze caught Blossom's hair and undid it, making it now waver in the wind that was slowly picking up. 

But this was no time to think about that. "What do you mean get you too? What happened to Mary?" 

Bubbles's eyes opened wide in fear, the moonlight reflecting off of them.. She couldn't hold it in. "She's dead Blossom! The pumpkin person cut her head off with a buzz saw blade!!" 

As Blossom gasped, Bubbles started to cry again. About this time Buttercup arrived carrying a blacked robed spook and a giant banana. They all joined the scene, wondering what happened. 

"What happened?" Buttercup asked. Mitch and Susie approached the crying Bubbles. 

"Where's Mary?" Susie question. 

"Why's Bubbles crying?" Mitch laughed. 

"Common everyone!" Blossom suddenly shouted, picking Bubbles back up in her arms. "We better investigate what happened here!" 

And so they all flew off. Of course, only Blossom and Buttercup were flying. Blossom was still carrying Bubbles while Buttercup was carrying the other two. After a few seconds, they arrived at the scene of the ... scene. The entire area of trees was empty. There wasn't a single person in, as I just said. Bubbles had gotten a hold of herself, and was walking around by now. 

"Is this the spot?" Blossom asked Bubbles. She noded slowly. 

"Well, I don't see anything!" Mitch shouted out. 

As Buttercup told Mitch to shut up, Blossom turned to Bubbles. "Well Bubbles, he is right. There's nothing here but us!" 

In shock, Bubbles looked all around. There was no sign of anything that had happened around. There was no pumpkin wearing Powerpuff, and no bit or piece of Mary. No body, no head, and no red blood stains across the sidewalk.

"But, she was just right here!" Bubbles cried franticly. She ran around looking for anything, something to prove what she just saw. But it was to no avail. As she collapsed into a sitting position, she started to wonder if she was hallucinating. 

"What happened?" Buttercup asked, annoyed. "Where the heck is Mary?" 

"She gone!" Bubbles bawled before Blossom could answer. "Some person who looked like a Powerpuff with a pumpkin on his head killed her!!" 

Buttercup, Mitch, and Susie gasped in disbelief. Before they could say anything, Blossom butted in. "We don't know that for sure!" 

Now Bubbles took her turn in gasping. "I know what I saw!" She demanded. 

"But then there'd be a body at least!" Blossom said. "And if there was one and the killer dragged her away, don't you think that there'd be a trail of blood or something? Becides, this area looks just like it normally does. There's no evidence that proves what you saw." 

Bubbles started to pout when Buttercup joined the conversation. "But she's still missing Blossom!" 

Blossom sighed. Looking at Mitch and Susie, she told Buttercup to bring them home to the Professor. 

"What? Why?" Buttercup wondered. 

"Because you have to bring them to safety while we look for Mary, now go!" She ordered. 

Buttercup scowled, shrugged, then did as told. Two where carried and the other one flew through the night sky. As soon as they had left, Blossom looked at Bubbles. 

"Are you up for a search, Bubbles?" Blossom emotionlessly asked. 

Silently, Bubbles simply nodded. Then Blossom zipped off into the woods on one side of the street without warning. Bubbles sniffed back one last tear before turning towards the other side of the woods. 

She stared at them, not thinking of anything. Eventually, she glided into them. She was, in fact, completely terrified. The place was quite; very quite. There was an occasional chip of a cricket, but that was it. The moonlight looked evil, poking through the dark twisted trees. No laughing trick-or-treaters, no friends to talk to, nobody to protect her but herself. 

"Wait, what am I so scarred of?" Bubbles suddenly asked herself. 

"I don't know!" She answered. "I'm a Powerpuff Girl! I'm strong, and not afraid of anything!!" 

She chuckled to herself, realizing how silly she was acting about the whole situation. Listening to wind pick up, she pulled her bunny hood back over her head. "I scared of a killer hiding behind every tree I look at." 

She sighed, being to afraid to worry about herself. But perhaps, she didn't see Mary dead, her eyes playing tricks on her. Maybe the echoing footsteps where just heres. Maybe the figure watching her really wasn't there. And maybe the killer was someone she actually knew. 

Halloween sure can mess up your mind! 

As the night moved on, Buttercup arrived at her current destination. Landing at her front door, she put Mitch and Susie down. Then she turned around to take off again into the twilight. 

"Wait, where are you going?" Mitch asked Buttercup before she got too far away. 

Buttercup stopped to answer. "I'm going to find Mary and my sisters. Hopefully this won't take long. I can't understand where Mary would run off to." 

"She probably just wanted to get away from Bubbles!" Mitch laughed. 

Buttercup almost laughed too, but now wasn't the time or the situation. "Look, just wait inside. When everything's straightened out we'll come back for you." 

And with that, Buttercup zipped off into the dismal night sky for a search party. Mitch and Susie sat on the front step in silence for a few seconds when the front door opened. 

"Well, Happy Halloween you two!" Professor Utonium said as he held open the door with one hand and a glass bowl of treats in the other. It was then he noticed who the two trick-or-treaters were. 

"Why Mitch, Susie, what are you two doing here? Where is everyone else?" He asked. 

"They're all out looking for Mary." Susie said. "She's lost or something." 

"Mary got lost?" The Professor gasped. "That's terrible!" 

"Actually, Bubbles thinks some crazy person killed her!" Mitch said. 

"Now don't say things like that!" The Professor scolded. "And I suppose my girls are out looking for Mary." 

The two kids nodded in agreement. "Well come on in." The Professor said. "You two get comfortable while I call the police." 

Everybody went inside and the Professor turned off the house light to try and discourage any hungry trick-or-treaters that would come by. Without any children running up the walkway to the house, the Utonium residence was quiet. Very quiet. Quiet enough to hear the bushes shake, even though there wasn't any wind this time. 

As the Professor went to the phone, the worried Halloweeners made themselves at home. Susie went upstairs into the bathroom to get out of her huge costume. After all, dressing up as a giant banana for several hours was tiering. Mitch had taken off the hood of his costume so he could see what the Utoniums had in their refrigerator. After all, why start eating his candy when he can eat someone else's? 

"Hello, Police Chief? This is Professor Utonium calling." Said the Professor, obviously. "How is everything? Well, that's just the thing." 

Before the Professor could say anything else, the line was cut off. "Oh, not again!" The Professor groaned. "Every single Halloween night somebody snips the phone line during an important call!" 

Hearing the ruckus, Mitch came out of the kitchen with a gigantic sandwich he had made for himself. "What's wrong Professor?" He asked between bites. "Did you call the police?" 

"No, I tried but someone cut the line." He moaned, hanging up the phone. "I bet it was that rude pikachu kid. Can I help it if I don't carry the name brand candy?" 

Shrugging, Mitch walked back into the kitchen. That sandwich was making him thirsty. As he went for a drink, the doorbell rang. 

The Professor sighed. He waited a second, maybe the person would go away. But this was not to be so. Instead, the doorbell rang. Then it rang again. Again and again it rang in a slow, monotonous rhythm. 

Mitch ransacked his way through the refrigerator. "Aww man, all they have is 1% milk. Not even any soda!" 

He stopped tossing things out of the fridge when he heard a strange sound. At first he thought it was that annoying doorbell, but there was something else. Between the rings, exactly in the middle of them, the was one small tap. Like the sound of someone slowly rapping on a window. 

At the door, the Professor bit his lip in thought. What strange kind of a trick-or-treater could this be? "Probably that kid dressed up as that purple dinosaur playing a trick on me. Can I help it if I give the lowest amount of candy in a five block radius?" 

Mitch walked over to the Window where the sound was coming from. "Maybe, maybe it's that thing Bubbles said she saw." He said, actually starting to get worried as he grew closer and closer to the tap tap tapping sound. 

The doorbell rang again, never breaking its ominous pattern. Groaning, the Professor turned on the outside light. He looked out the window to see one lone trick-or-treater standing by his or herself. Not sure what to do, he grabbed the bowl of candy and approached the door. 

"All right, all right, I'm coming! Don't break my doorbell!" The Professor called out to the mysterious ringer. 

Slowly, very slowly Mitch reached the tapping behind the window. Letting curiosity take the best of him, he slowly reached up and took hold of the closed curtains on the rapping window. He took a deep breath, listening to the patting on the glass a few hits more, then ripped open the shades. 

Straightening his tie, the Professor opened the door. "Why hello there!" He said to the person who had taken his hand off the doorbell as soon as the door was opened. 

The Professor chuckled to himself. "My, that's certainly a creative twist to one of the most popular costumes I've seen tonight! And I should know, of course!!" 

What Mitch saw in that window shade made him breath a sigh of relief. It wasn't any killer. In fact, he didn't even know what it was. Some large crest shape dangling from a wire. 

"Looks like the Professor dude has got some groovy Halloween decorations going this year!" He said happiness. He turned around to go back to his search for food when he realized what he was looking at. 

Meanwhile, the Professor was preparing to give his guest some candy treats when he noticed the kid didn't have a candy bag. 

"What's this?" The Professor asked. "Don't you have a candy bag to carry your candy?" 

The figure looked at the Professor through the huge object on his head, hiding his identity. Tilting his head aside he slowly reached behind and whipped something out right at the Professor. 

The Professor gasped, and the realized it was only a candy bag. "Oh-ho-ho-ho," he laughed in his own merry way, "you sure are a creative little scamp. You take after a true Professor Utonium, you know that?" 

The doorbell ringing figure looked up at the person he was dressed up as for candy. The huge rectangle paper bag had the Professors face drawn on it. Excitedly, the character held up his candy bag, his large white lab coat blowing in the wind. 

Back in the kitchen, Mitch started screaming. Upon second glance, he now knew what was making that tapping noise. And he didn't like what he was now seeing. 

Hanging from outside the window was a giant yellow banana. And inside the banana was Susie. She slowly swung in the wind, back and forth, against the window. That is what was making the tapping sound. She was supported in the air by the snipped phone line that had been wrapped around her neck. 

Still screaming, Mitch tossed what was left of the sandwich he was still holding and ran to the Professor at the front door. 

Just as the Professor was dropping some candy into the Professor dress up's bag, he stopped and looked up at the screaming kid running through his house. "Mitch? Mitch Mitchelson, what's the matter?" 

"It's Susie!" He screamed between breaths that were almost as big as Bubbles's. "I just saw her outside! She was hung by the phone line!" 

"What?" The Professor asked in shock and disbelief. "Mitch, is this some kind of a trick?" 

Before anyone could say anything, the kid dressed up as the Professor shoved the real Professor's hand into the candy bag. 

Surprised, the Professor soon returned to his cool and calm exterior. "And I suppose this is some kind of a trick too, huh?" He asked. 

Suddenly there was a sound breaking SNAP. The Professor gasped and pulled his hand out of the bad. On the end of his fingers was a genuine mouse trap. Groaning in temperate pain, he pulled it off. He looked at his bruised fingers before looking at his so called guest.

"And you better have a good explanation for that trick!!" The Professor sternly scolded the little trickster. 

The kid looked at the Professor, then pulled off his Professor mask. Underneath was a large, Powerpuff size head. It had an evilly carved face in it with a twisted smile. And underneath the lab coat was an orange Powerpuff dress. 

"Very creative, but who the heck do you think you are?" The Professor demanded. 

The pumpkin headed Powerpuff looked at the Professor with a tilted expression. Then, using it's arms that even looked like Powerpuff Girl's arms, it reached behind its back. 

"Listen here kid," The Professor said as he started to close the door with Mitch still screaming in the background. "You better get out of her before-" 

The Professors words were cut off by his own scream of pain. The dark, orange figure had picked up the candy bowl the Professor had dropped only a second ago, and had smashed it over his knee. 

The Professor winced, almost falling over in pain as he grabbed his broken knee. He could feal the broken bones and looked up at his ungrateful guest to see it holding an axe. With the carved face almost laughing, it swung the axe at the Professor's head. 

The Professor ducked just in time. Unfortunately, the character was also fast. Using the butt of the axe's handle, the pumpkin character bashed the Professor in the head. The Professor quickly collapsed on the floor unconscious. 

Walking over to the Professor, the villain raised the axe to finish the job. But then it saw Mitch. Cocking its head, the killer used the axe to point. First it did to the West, the direction the real Powerpuffs left to find Mary. Then it pointed into the kitchen, to the body hanging outside. Next it pointed to the Professor. Finally, it pointed to Mitch. 

And, with its satanic pumpkin smile still on its face, the pumpkin wearing Powerpuff raised the axe to claim its next two victims. 

_End of Part Two  
_


	3. Pumpkinpuff Ghoul - Part 3

Pumpkinpuff Ghoul  
_written by "Lord" Andy  
part three_

Running around in circles, Mitch started screaming in a high pitched little girly scream. It was so high, that the pumpkin headed killer shook its head. If the killer had a real face to look at, you could be sure that face would be smiling for real. After all, who wouldn't laugh when seeing a bully running around screaming in a high pitched voice, almost wetting his pants ..... forget the almost. 

Having enough of this, the killer stepped over the Professor and proceeded to hunt Mitch first. The unconscious Professor continued to be unconscious, seeing how he was unconscious. How far could a knocked out man with a shattered knee go anyway? He would have to wait, the killer wanted someone else first. And that was, of course, because Mitch was hurting the killer's ears. 

Not sure of what to do, Mitch ran into the kitchen to hide. He thought it was a good idea, although the obvious answer was to simply leave the house! He started to slip on the food that he had tossed out only a few minutes ago. His Scream character mask fell over his head, so he had to toss it off again. Desperate, he jumped for a cupboard to hide. 

The orange killer jogged closer to the kitchen. It was then Mitch decided that it would be better if he opened the cupboard door first. He ducked in just as the villain entered the room. 

Mitch breathed a sigh of relief. He was thankful that the killer didn't have the powers of the real Powerpuff Girls. Curious, he cracked open the cupboard door to see what was happening. 

Outside, he saw the killer standing in the kitchen. It was looking around, it's large pumpkin head slowly swiveling around. The nearly perfect Powerpuff replica started to slowly walk around the kitchen, still turning its head back and forth. 

As Mitch tried to silently watch, the killer pulled the axe back like a baseball bat. And there it sat. It sat their in silence for a few minutes, just holding up the axe as if waiting for some signal of Mitch's whereabouts. 

Trying to remain silent, Mitch looked closer at the villain now looking for him. On second glance, it did look like a Powerpuff girl. It was close to the same height, had those strange arms and legs, and was wearing an orange dress. Then there was the freaky pumpkin on the head. A dull orange pumpkin, reflecting the same shade as the dress worn. The dark green stem twisted and turned out of the top of the pumpkin to the edge of the side. And don't forget, the evil face carved in with two huge circles and the smile. 

"What is this?" Mitch said under his breath. "Some new freaky Powerpuff girl, or a space alien who can turn itself into whatever it wants?" 

The axe crashing through the cupboard door Mitch was in indicated that he was a bit too loud. Screaming again, Mitch ran out of the kitchen. Angry that it missed, the killer ran and grabbed onto the axe that was lodged in the cupboard door. But even when pulling with all its strength, it couldn't lodge the weapon out. 

Instead of running out of the open front door with a cool breeze coming out and the Professor lying next to it, Mitch ran upstairs. The killer tried to catch up, but Mitch had a head start and didn't have a pumpkin on his head. Jumping over the Professor again, the killer ran out of the front door. 

After a few seconds, the killer huffed its way in. Taking the logical way, what was it thinking? Looking around, it saw Mitch stumbling up the stairs. Confident, the killer started to slowly walk towards the unsuccessful stair climbing Mitch. 

Although he had made it to the top of the stairs, Mitch saw that the killer was already at the bottom of the stairs and making its way up. Looking around, Mitch saw a hamper full of clean cloths at the top of the stairs. Without thinking of how much love and care the Professor put into making all those cloths clean, he through the large basket at the parading pumpkin wearer. He hoped that it would buy him some time by surprising the killer. 

The killer was indeed surprised to see a mountain of underwear towering towards itself. Before it could react, the killer was smashed by the hamper and all its clean whites. The killer tumbled pumpkin over heels to the bottom of the stairs. The loud clunking sound of the carved pumpkin and cracking of what was hopefully bones could be heard echoing throughout the whole house. 

Upon hearing this painful sound of a crumpling body, Mitch turned around to see what happened. When he ran to look, he gasped at what he saw. At the bottom of the stairs was a huge mess of laundry. Now he was probably going to have to pick them all up, and maybe even fold them! Oh yeah, there was killer lying there, unmoving. 

"Yes!" Mitch cheered. "I have defeated the evil Powerpuff Girl! Mitch saves the day!" 

But his rejoicing was cut short when he saw the laundry move. Amazed, Mitch saw that the killer was still alive. It slowly got up to its knees, slightly woozy from its little fall. Shaking its head, it got up and turned to face its subject. 

Turning around, Mitch ran into the closest room for him to escape into. Convenient for him, yes. Too bad it was in clear view of the pumpkin Powerpuff. Limping up the stairs, it tried its best to get to the top before something else was tossed at itself. 

Mitch jumped into the most obvious place to hide, the closet. Slamming the door, he looked for something to hide him better. Perhaps there was something inside the small room he was now in? 

"Aww man, I'm in a closet full of girl's cloths!" He moaned. He shut up again as the killer kicked open the door with a loud and dramatic bang. Looking back and forth through its pumpkin head, it started to try and find Mitch. 

Reaching behind its back, the killer pulled out a long knife with its Powerpuff like hand. It then walked to the exact center of the room and stood there. Then it turned off the light that Mitch had instinctively turned on, (silly child). Slowly, it continued to look around the room in pure silence. Knife in hand, it waited to strike. 

This time, Mitch put his hands over his mouth. No way he was going to make a sound. He knew that if he made any kind of a sound, the killer will be on top of him, pushing that knife down. He didn't move, he didn't breath, he just sat there. Much like the killer was doing. 

An itch came on the top of Mitch's head. He tried to ignore it, making his head almost burn. The killer made no movements as Mitch tried to not make any movements himself. Finally, he couldn't hold it anymore, and barely itched his head. 

That was enough for the killer to use. Spinning the blade in his hand, he shoved it into the target. The knife sunk through it's victim, causing a deep and deadly wound. The damage had been done. The blade was twisted in its soft victim for extra damage.

Luckily, the killer heard wrong and only stabbed the bed. Shaking its arms in frustration, the killer yanked the blade out and stealthily walked around the bed room. 

Mitch franticly looked around the closet for a weapon, or something else that he could defend himself with. But seeing as how the Powerpuff Girls were super heros with unimaginable powers, there wasn't anything in the closet that Mitch could use as a weapon. What could he do? There was absolutely nothing in the closet except girly cloths and other girly junk. Plus it was still a dark Halloween night, and he couldn't see what all the stuff was. There was nothing he could use. Unless ... 

The pumpkin headed killer stalked throughout the room. Jabbing everything it came to with the knife, the killer came closer and closer to the closet. It stabbed the dresser drawers. It stabbed the walls. It stabbed anything and everything it could find as it walked closer and closer to Mitch's position. 

Walking in front of the closet, the pumpkin villain stood silently in front of the closer door. From inside, one could hear Mitch whispering "Come and get it you freaky dressed killer!" 

Humored at the irony, the twisted smile bad person tore open the doors, expecting to see Mitch with some ingenious plan to escape. What could someone possible do in such a desperate situation? The suspense was killing the suspenseful killer. 

"Take this you freak!" Mitch yelled, and tossed Bubbles's Octi at him. It flew into one of the huge Powerpuff size eye holes carved into the pumpkin. The killer jumped back in shock and curious as to what the heck was stuck in its eye. As the figure struggled, Mitch jumped out of the closet and started to run down the stairs. 

"So long sucker!" He shouted as he ran down the stairs and finally leave. Unfortunately for him, he forgot about something. 

The laundry. 

Slipping on one of the Professor's underpants, Mitch did a flip and went crashing down the stairs. The wind knocked out of him, Mitch looked up just in time to see an Octi doll fly down the stairs, followed by a knife. 

* * *

A while later, the sound of the Powerpuff's cut through the ending of a Halloween night echoed through the area. All the kids were packing up their trick-or-treat business and heading home. It had been a productive night for those kids. But at least they didn't have to go looking for missing people! 

Bubbles was the first one to arrive at the seen. The whole area was quiet. Way to quite for a Halloween night. Her home looked deserted, and even quieter then the outside. And what she saw made her scream in terror. It twas the Professor, large bump on his forehead, still lying inside the doorway. There was a small pool of blood slowly forming where the Professor's busted knee was located. But by now, he was finally stirring and groaning. 

"Professor!" She cried, rubbing his shoulder, trying to help him wake up. "What has that maniac done to you?" 

He groaned again, and tried to move. As Bubbles tried to help him up, she thought she heard something. 

She looked up and started screaming again. There, lying at the bottom of the stairs was an awful mess. All the Professor's laundry was all over the stairs. She hoped she wouldn't have to clean it up. 

Then she noticed Mitch with a knife in his mangled head bleeding all over those same cloths. She screamed even harder. 

And when the killer swung the axe at her, she screamed like she never screamed before. Apparently the killer still hadn't left yet, and had only taken a few minutes to get one of its weapon out of the cupboard door. It was coming to finish the Professor off when it found a much better target. A screaming target. 

The maniac pumpkin headed killer swished the axe a Bubbles again when she realized something. "Hey, wait a minute!" She said aloud. The killer stopped swinging and the Professor stopped moaning to listen to her words of wisdom. "I'm an indestructible do whatever I can Powerpuff Girl! No axe is going to hurt me!" 

The killer put its stubby like hand to the bottom of the smiling pumpkin, almost like it was thinking about this. Then it raised both of its arms up into the air as if it had made an amazing discovery. Before Bubbles could react, the killer let the blade of the axe drop. 

Bubbles gasped as the blade narrowly missed her and sliced the side of her white bunny costume right underneath her left arm. Then she felt something wet and warm sliding down, she knew that it wasn't a complete miss. Looking under her arm, she saw that she was bleeding. Her white bunny suit how has a crimson red look to the side that was spreading rather quickly. The axe had amazingly cut her Powerpuff skin, making a decent gash in her side. 

In shock and pain, Bubbles backed up so much that she tumbled over the door frame. As she held the new injury on herself, she looked up to see the killer towering over her with the axe raised high. 

Bubbles closed her eyes and breathed her last. The killer swung down the axe upon his newest victim's chest. But the killer stopped right above Bubbles's vital organs and not taking her life away. Even the Professor sounded relieved that Bubbles's life was currently spared. 

Tilting its head to one side, the killer heard the sound of another Powerpuff Girl approaching from somewhere else. Realizing that now was a time for a Powerpuff look-a-like to get away from a real really angry Powerpuff, the killer turned to leave. Tipping the axe as a goodbye to Bubbles and the Professor, the killer quickly ran through the house. A few seconds later, Bubbles heard the back door slam. 

Slowly, Bubbles got up, still holding her side. She waited for her sisters to come before doing anything. The Halloween night was not going as well as she had planned. 

Buttercup flew in and landed down on the porch next to Bubbles. She looked in shock at Bubbles's bleeding side and the injured Professor. After staring in shock for a second, she turned to Bubbles. 

"Bubbles!" She gasped. "What the heck happened here!?" 

"It was the killer." Bubbles confessed. "The one that killed Mary came in, beat up the Professor, killed Mitch, and tried to kill me. And Susie is missing." 

Buttercup flew into the house and screamed when she saw Mitch at the bottom of the stairs. About this time, the Professor sat up. One hand was holding his head, the other his knee. 

As Bubbles helped the Professor up, Buttercup came zipping from a search from upstairs. "Bubbles? You said the killer tried to kill you, when is he?" She shouted. 

"He ran out the back!" Bubbles shouted. Angry and shocked, Buttercup dashed out of the house. 

"What's going on here?" Blossom shouted as she flew into the house. When she saw Mitch buried in some bloody white cloths, she gasped in shock. 

"Remember what I said about Mary?" Bubbles cried. "Well that guy came back and did all of this." 

Blossom looked around the room as Buttercup flew back in. "I couldn't find the killer," Buttercup said, "but I did find Susie." 

"Where is she?" Asked Bubbles as she helped the Professor get to his feet. 

Buttercup hesitated, but eventually answered. "She's dead. Someone hung her outside." 

The entire house hold grew silent. Nobody knew what to say under such circumstances. An erie wind blew through the door. Slowly, Blossom glided over and finally shut the door. 

At this point, Buttercup noticed her late sister. "What took so long Blossom?" She sarcastically asked. 

Blossom glared at her cranky sister. "Well, I just so happened to be looking for Mary, thank you very much! Where were you?" 

Buttercup huffed. "Oh please! Let's not get into anything like that little miss 'I hate Halloween so much' girl!" 

Bubbles started crying. "Stop fighting you two. Not here, not now!" 

"Your sister's right." The Professor finally spoke up, holding his head and limping on his leg. "It doesn't matter where we were or what we were doing, all that matters is that we are here now together." 

Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other and glared. Both seemed to be thinking the same thing. Bubbles looked at the two and started to get worried. She was afraid that she knew what they knew. 

Suddenly, Blossom turned to Bubbles. "So, Bubbles, you were attacked by this supposed killer again, huh?" 

"Yeah, dear sister." Buttercup added. "We still have yet to see this killer of yours!" 

"I have." The Professor said. "He wears a pumpkin on his head and looked almost like you girls. An orange dress and all." 

Buttercup and Blossom glared at each other again. Then they looked at Bubbles. 

"Wait a minute!" Bubbles gasped. "You two think one of us real Powerpuff Girls did this, don't you!!" 

Her two sisters frowned. "Well, how else would you explain the perfect Powerpuff like qualities as you describe?" Blossom asked. 

"And both times, the only real Powerpuff to see this fake Powerpuff was only you!" Buttercup yelled. 

"Girls girls girls!" The Professor shouted. "How dare you make accusations like this! You're all sisters for crying out loud!" 

The three Powerpuff Girls bowed their heads in shame. After a second, Blossom spoke up. 

"Well, I guess we better get to the hospital and get to the police station." She said. 

"Why don't we just call them?" Bubbles asked. 

"Can't, the phone lines are cut." The Professor said. 

"Again?" Buttercup moaned. "Why does someone have do that every year?"

"I suggest that we all go to the hospital together." Blossom added. "That way the killer will have to get around all three of us." 

"And we wont let our eyes off of each other!" Buttercup said. "So that we know where each one of us is at every single moment of the time." 

Blossom glared at her sister who glared back. Bubbles hugged onto the Professor's arm. Not only had the killer taken two more lives and almost took another two, but her own two sisters thought it was one of their own. What could be worse? Perhaps the fact that none of them knew that the same dark figure was watching them as it had the whole night. 

_End of Part Three  
_


	4. Pumpkinpuff Ghoul - Part 4

Pumpkinpuff Ghoul  
_written by "Lord" Andy  
part four of five_

The hospital is a place you never want to be at. Especially on a Halloween night when you could have spent getting candy. But instead, the night had been spent looking for a person that was never found, only to find two more gone forever. Besides that, how often would you expect the almighty protectors the Powerpuff Girls in a hospital? 

But there they were. All three Powerpuffs and the Professor sitting inside a hospital on this years night of Halloween. The whole place was quite. Nobody was around the whole building. The only people there were inside the building, tending to their business. 

Yet if that be true, then it was rather strange that the bushes surrounding the parameter of the building where moving. All though the breezes of the evening where calm at the moment, the bushes slowly crackled until the sound stopped right under an open window. 

Meanwhile, inside, Bubbles was lying in a hospital bed. She was feeling much better now. The doctors had bandaged her up and she had changed out of her Harmony bunny costume and into her simple blue dress. Now she was just getting a little rest over her near death experiences, waiting for her sisters and the Professor to come in. 

But that would have to wait for the moment. For the Professor was getting checked up on. The doctors were relieved that the Professor did not have a concussion, just a big bump on the head. His knee was another story though. The pumpkin headed killer had busted it up real good, so it would need to go into surgery as soon as possible. 

And her sisters? They were to busy arguing between each other. All night they had been arguing over who this killer could be. They couldn't decide if it was a person, a machine, or something else. Although neither of them admitted it, it sounded like they were accusing one of the actual Powerpuff Girls as one of the killers. Both of them had also changed out of their costumes into their regular cloths. But they couldn't help but wonder who was the person who still hadn't revealed himself out of his. 

"It could be either of us if you go down that path." Blossom pointed out. "After all, all three of us were not together the whole night!" 

"Which is why all three of us are suspects!" Buttercup argued. 

"But according to Bubbles and the Professor, I can't be Bubbles." Blossom said. "Plus, the killer obviously doesn't have the same powers we do." 

"He could just be faking it!" Buttercup added as she dodged one of the nurses passing by. "Besides, it could be other villains." 

Blossom thought about this. Who could possible go to these violent means to destroy them? "It could be HIM. He would certainly have the power to make such an evil being that Bubbles described." 

"But then it would have more powers then some evil smile and not use actual weapons." Buttercup said. "HIM likes his creations to be big and bold. What about Mojo-Jojo?" 

Blossom shook her head. "Naw, murders of this caliber is not his style. Although he certainly would have the technology and brains to make weapons sharp and strong enough to cut through our Powerpuff strength." 

The girls stopped arguing for the first time on the past hour. A few calls went over the PA system, calling for the doctors for the Professor's knee surgery. 

Blossom sighed. "I hope the Professor will be okay." She confessed. "That jerk sure damaged his knee really bad." 

Buttercup frowned in anger. "When we catch that guy, I'm gonna knock him into the next Halloween!" 

Blossom chucked at Buttercup's hostility, even in such a sad situation like this. "Come on, let's go check on Bubbles." 

"Yeah. I hope she's doing okay." Buttercup said, calming down. 

* * *

Bubbles sat on her hospital bed all by herself. A nurse had given her some crayons and paper to draw on until the Professor came out of surgery, but she didn't really feel like doing anything. 

Sighing in unhappiness, Bubbles floated over to the window. She looked at the dark sky with clouds rolling in. It was past midnight by now. Most of the normal people who actually had the fun of trick-or-treating had gone to bed. They probably had tons of candy just waiting for their mouths for tomorrow morning ... if there was any left, that is. 

As Bubbles sat their in silence, she heard something skitter past the door way. She turned around, expecting to see that nurse again, but there was nobody there. Confused, Bubbles looked out the window again while waiting for someone to come in and see how she was doing. 

Then, she heard it again. Someone or something walking up to the door way of her room. Bubbles started to sweat as she turned around, not expecting to see anybody. Peeking over her shoulder, out of the corner of her eye Bubbles saw something shadowed in the door way. She could have sworn it was a large round object, but it darted away before she could turn her head around. 

"Buttercup? Is that you?" Bubbles asked in a nervous voice. Silence was the answer, seeing as how no real answer came. "Blossom, are you there?" 

Turning completely around, Bubbles started to float closer to the doorway, afraid at what she might see. At the moment, the see that she saw was nowhere to be seen, as she saw it. The only thing that could be heard was the regular beeping and distance voices of a hospital. But now, as she listened more closely, there was something else. 

"H .. hello ...." Bubbles stuttered as she was almost at the doorway. "Who's there ....?" 

As soon as she said that, she could head the sound of somebody running down the hallway very quickly. The sound made her jump back in surprise. But when she listened again, she realized that the sound was actually getting quieter, that of which someone made when they are running away. 

Realizing that the killer was fleeing from Bubbles instead of running towards her to kill her and do other mean things, she gathered up her courage and flew out of the room. She looked down the hall and saw nothing. The entire stretch of the area was empty. No person could possibly run that fast. Unless, that person was ... 

Her eyes wide with fear, Bubbles realized something. Turning around, she looked just in time to see the shadow run around to the other side of the hall. Once again, she forgot to look both ways at a doorway. Bubbles breathed a sigh of relief, but then became tensed again. Somebody was running around free in the hospital, and was avoiding an angry Powerpuff girl. 

Before Bubbles could decide if she should follow the stranger of not, a hand grabbed on to her shoulder and spun her around. Surprised at the sudden violent move, Bubbles screamed. 

"Sheash Bubbles!" Buttercup hollered, holding her ears. "Do you mind, it's just me!!" Bubbles instantly shut up and covered her mouth in complete embarrassment. Blushing, she asked where Blossom was. Surprised herself, Buttercup looked behind her. "Well, she was behind me only a minute ago?" 

Just as she was saying that, Blossom whipped around the corner. "What in the world was that loud scream!?" She asked, annoyed. 

Two nurses followed Blossom, wondering what the ruckus was all about. Still embarrassed over what just happened, Bubbles almost forget what she was screaming about. 

"What took you so long, Blossom?" Buttercup asked Blossom angrily as Bubbles tried to get a hold of herself. 

Blossom crossed her arms. "Well, if you would pay attention, you would know I was taking a different way, as I told you!!" 

Buttercup rolled her eyes. One of the nurses went up to Bubbles and asked what happened again. 

Finaly calmed over what just happened, Bubbles explained. "I was all alone in my room when I heard something. There was someone ... or something watching me, but when I turned around to see what it was, it ran off. Then Buttercup came up to me and scared me." 

Taking a deep breath, Bubbles confessed her fears. "I think the killer's in this hospital." 

The nurses gasped, Buttercup raised her eyebrow, and Blossom doubted. "Are you sure Bubbles?" She asked. "We still have yet to have some solid proof of this things existence." 

"What!" Bubbles shouted. "Do you still doubt me?" 

"Well Bubbles, where is this thing?" Blossom questioned. "You said it was here." 

"It ran down that corner!" Bubbles pointed in the direction. 

Blossom nodded. "Come on Buttercup, lets go look for this thing Bubbles saw." 

Buttercup glared at Blossom. "Let me guess, you want us to split up, don't you?" 

Blossom glared back. "It's the best way to find this supposed killer!" 

Still frowning, Buttercup agreed, and the two of them flew off in the direction Bubbles had pointed. Each one took a different path, each one wondering what was going to happen now. 

Bubbles sat their with the nurses. One of them told her that she should get back to bed and rest until this was all over. After all, she had received a painful injury. 

"I'm sorry." Bubbles said. "But I don't want to be alone. Not with a killer on the loose after me." 

The second nurse started to talk, but Bubbles interrupted. "And I know I'm a Powerpuff, but I'm also a girl." She said in a timid voice. 

Looking at each other, one of the nurses agreed to stay with Bubbles until her sisters came back. The other nurse decided to get back to her work, and come back in a few minutes to change places. As she walked back to her station, she unknowingly passed a dark figure hidden in the shadows. And this figure had a plan that it was not going to fail. 

* * *

Blossom flew through the whole half of the hospital without finding a thing. There was no shadow, no killer, and no evil pumpkin wearing freak. Fed up, Blossom decided to see how Buttercup was doing. 

"That Buttercup." Blossom complained. "She thinks I'm the killer, I just know it. She just doesn't want to admit it." 

Meanwhile, Buttercup was thinking the same thing. "I betcha that know it all Blossom thinks I'm that freak. How dare she think that I would hurt the ones I love!" 

Suddenly, something happened. Both of them noticed some thing in the distance. Squinting, Blossom saw someone peeking around the corner. 

"Who is that?" Blossom asked herself. "It sure looks like a Powerpuff girl." 

Buttercup saw something out of the corner of her eye. "What the .... there's someone who looks like a Powerpuff Girl at the corner ...." 

Both of them realized something. They had found their target! Taking a deep breath, both of them charged. They were ready for action, they were ready for pain! And they got it. 

"Well, fancy meeting you here Blossom." Buttercup moaned. 

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Blossom said, rubbing her head. 

The two Powerpuff Girls had seen each other, and had rushed into each other as well. Now they were sprawled out on the floor with a major headache each. 

Eventually, Blossom broke the silence. "Did you find anything?" She asked. 

Buttercup scoffed at her. "I didn't find a dang thing! I'm started to wonder if Bubbles even saw anything." 

Blossom nodded. "Let's head back. I bet Bubbles is worried." 

Just as the two of them where getting, Buttercup suddenly shouted out, "Wait! I just saw someone run past the end of the hall!" 

Blossom spun around to see nobody. "Are you sure?" 

"Positive!" Buttercup called as she started taking off. "And whatever it was, it had a large head!" 

"Wait for me!" Blossom shouted as she took off after her sister. 

Both of them flew to the end of the hall and, unlike their sister, looked both ways, (and they weren't even crossing the street!). They saw nothing at all. Maybe Buttercup is seeing things too, Blossom wondered. 

"Look! I see it again!" Buttercup whispered. Giving a quick point with her hand in the direction she was looking at. 

Blossom squinted in the area Buttercup was pointing at, but still didn't see anything. Nothing but a bunch of dark shadows, with nothing inside of them. 

"Buttercup? Where?" Blossom asked again. 

Buttercup leaned closer and held her arm out pointing. "Right ...... THERE!!" 

Blossom cried in surprise as she was suddenly smacked in her head, hard. All with the intention of causing harm. 

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Bubbles cried in surprised. 

"Did I hear what?" The nurse quietly asked in her sweet voice. 

Bubbles cowered a bit as she sat on the top of her hospitable bed. "That sound I just heard." 

The nurse shook her head. "No, I didn't hear a single thing that I would worry about!" 

Bubbles relaxed a bit. But she looked all around the room, out the window, and especially at the doorway. 

"Could I go look out the door, just to be safe?" Bubbles asked. 

The nurse smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, then I guess you can go and take a peek." 

Floating out of the bed, Bubbles slowly creeped towards the doorway. She was expecting that guy with the orange dress and pumpkin on his head to come screaming at her. That was impossible, of course, seeing as how the killer had never even made a single sound. It was a silent killer, a soundless force that seemed to be stalking her and all around her.

By the time Bubbles reached the door, her pulse was pulsating like mad. The nurse could see beads of sweat dripping off Bubbles's face and down her neck. To make sure she got the full view, Bubbles pushed the wooden door open the entire way. She took a deep breath, and prepared to take a peek. 

But she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Sure, she knew that she was a super hero, but there's always that uncertain fear of the unexpected. Realizing that the only way for her to get this over with, is to get it over with and just look! 

Bubbles gasped as the killer jumped at her, at least, that's what she expected to happen. In reality, the entire hall was clear. Even both ways. There wasn't a soul or soulless person in the halls. It looked like she was only hearing things again. 

Sad that she was only embarrassing herself, Bubbles glided back to the bed, head hung low. "I guess I'm just a scaredy baby!" 

The nurse put her arm on Bubbles's shoulder. "Now, don't say things like that. You've been though allot. But you must never forget who you are." 

"A Powerpuff girl?" Bubbles asked. 

"That ...." the nurse agreed, "and you mustn't forget that you have feelings, just like everyone else. It's normal to be scared of things." 

Bubbles sighed a sigh of relief. After a few moments of that silence, Bubbles asked, "Isn't the other nurse supposed to be back to change places with you by now?" 

The nurse looked at her watch. "Hmmm .... I guess she is running late." She turned to Bubbles. "Will you be okay if I leave to remind her that she's supposed to be waiting with you? It will only take a minute." 

Bubbles nodded. "I guess so. Maybe there isn't anyone here after all." 

The nurse smiled and walked off. As soon as she left, Bubbles went to the doorway and looked both ways, just to make sure there wasn't anybody there. Feeling relieved, she sat down on her bad and started coloring. It was the only thing that she could do to get her mind off of everything that has happened. 

"Some Halloween this is!" She complained. "Nothing went right. I just hope Blossom and Buttercup are all right." 

* * *

Blossom was sprawled out on the ground. Her headache was back, after she just got over crashing into Buttercup. Now she had just been hit brutally and now had a ringing filling her cranium. 

Blossom looked up in shock and anger. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She was never expecting that to happen from that person. She turned her view to her sister and glared at her. 

"I think someone here needs to learn a lesson or two!" She grumbled out loud. 

Buttercup looked at her and chuckled. "Well, when you're right you're right Blossom!" She said. Then she looked over Blossom's shoulder. 

Blossom turned around and frowned angrily at the person who hit her on the head. "Before we beat you down, would you like to tell us what the heck you think you're doing here, Mojo!?!" 

Sure enough, hiding in the shadows with a great big stick he used to hit Blossom was Mojo-Jojo himself. See that his cover had been blown, the evil monkey (or chimp, as he really is) stepped out of the shadows. 

"Yes, yes, it is I, the evil Mojo-Jojo!" He hollered. "And I bet you're wondering why I'm here?" 

Blossom and Buttercup groaned in disgust. "I believe we just asked you the same question!" 

Mojo thought about this, scratching his enormous brain under his giant dome helmet. "Oh, well, I suppose you did ...." 

Suddenly, Mojo was picked up from off the ground forcefully. He dropped his stick as Buttercup threatened to beat him senselessly. "Just what the heck do you think you're doing? Have you been following us this whole night? Are you the one Bubbles saw in the door?" She demanded. 

"Yeah, and are you behind this pumpkin headed killer?" Blossom asked. "Why did you kill Mitch, Mary, Susie, and try to kill the Professor and Bubbles?" 

"And why are you following us anyway?" Added Buttercup. 

Mojo tugged on his collar that Buttercup was yanking on to get a breath to answer the questions. "I've been following you. Yes. Yes. No. I didn't. And I need answers!" 

Buttercup's grip loosened as she and Blossom tried to make out what the mad monkey had said. Eventually, Blossom deciphered the answer. 

"So, you're not behind these killings and stalking, but still have been following us all night?" 

"That is correct." Mojo answered, starting to get tired of being held up in the air. 

"All night, well, why? I bet you're the one who's been creeping around in the bushes and shadows all night, haven't you?" Buttercup demanded, trying not to punch Mojo in the face, as of yet. 

"Yes, as I have said already!" Mojo hollered, seeing Buttercup wind up her fist. "It is correct to say I have been following you, because I need to watch you. And to watch you to get the answers I need, I must be in the place that you are in. Because you kept moving around, I had to follow you!" 

"Oh brother!" Buttercup moaned, placing Mojo back onto the floor. 

"But you still haven't told us why you're following us." Blossom said. "What is it you want to know now?" 

Mojo crossed his arms angrily. "I want to find out which one of you three took my newest invention!" 

"Mojo, I'm sure it wasn't us!" Blossom said. "You probably lost it again, like you've done before." 

As Buttercup laughed at this, Mojo became mad. "No no no! This time I know for sure that it was stolen!" 

"And why is that?" Buttercup asked. 

"Because I saw one of you three girls walk into my laboratory and take them!" He hollered. "But I'm not sure which one of you took it, because you were wearing a big stupid pumpkin on your head!!" 

At this comment, both the girls stopped laughing to listen. It couldn't be! "You mean that you saw the real killer that Bubbles and the Professor saw!!" Buttercup gasped. 

"You're joking!" Blossom said. 

"Oh for the last time no!" Mojo cried, covering his face in disbelief. "One of you three with a pumpkin on your head busted into my house last night, took my newest weapons, and left just as I came out to see one of you take them! Now I have to start all over on my brilliant scheme! I don't know where I'm going to find the rare metal I need to build more -" 

"Powerpuff injuring weapons." Blossom finished. "An axe and a knife." 

Mojo's jaw dropped in utter amazement. Someone knew his scheme? Now THIS was something that certainly couldn't be!! "How in the world did you know that!?!" He cried in anger. 

"That's what the killer is using against us." Buttercup said. "He used the axe to cut Bubbles real bad." 

Mojo thought about this. "Hot dog!" He said, suddenly perking up. "My Powerpuff tuff weapons actually work!" 

"You're stupid weapons are what a killer is trying to use to knock us off!!" Buttercup screamed at Mojo who backed up at the sudden loud noise. 

"Luckily, we have the knife he left behind. So that axe is the only weapon he has left." Blossom said. 

"Actually, there are three weapons." Mojo confessed as business like. "There's the axe, the knife, and a -" 

Before Mojo could finish as to what his new weapons were, a scream came out from the other end of the hospital. Its high pitchedness echoed through the whole building. Some of the people working looked up from their work and wondered what was going on. But a few people knew what it was. 

"Bubbles!!" Blossom and Buttercup shouted at the sound of their sister in peril. 

"What is you sister crying about so loudly?" Mojo complained, holding his ears. 

Before anyone could thing about deciding what to do, Bubbles flew past the three in a flash. The breeze knocked them over as a terrified Powerpuff zipped past. 

"Bubbles wait!" Buttercup called in vain. 

"Buttercup, see what Bubbles is running from." Blossom ordered. "I'll hold on to Mojo and try to catch Bubbles herself before she gets too far." 

"Oh no!" Buttercup said, picking Mojo up by his cape. "I'm not letting this monkey out of my sight!!" 

Blossom thought of arguing, but realized it didn't matter anyway. "Agreed. Just make sure nothing bad happens!" 

Buttercup chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll try not to look for some!" And then off they all went on their missions, not knowing what to expect. 

* * *

"Not so fast Powerpuff!" Mojo cried as Buttercup zipped through the hospital. 

"What's the matter Mr. Mojo?" Buttercup laughed. "Are you afraid?" 

Mojo turned himself to dodge a hospital cart. "Only when being carried by someone who's not looking where they are going!!" 

Buttercup looked up just in time to stop in front of Bubbles's room. She dropped Mojo who crashed into the wall. Laughing over that, Buttercup looked up to see the second nurse standing in the door way. She had just come in to replace the first nurse who was watching Bubbles. 

"Sorry I took so long." Buttercup said. "I kinda got lost and was carrying this harry ape." 

The nurse didn't say anything, just fell over dead. 

On seeing that, Buttercup gasped in shock to see the pumpkin killer inside Bubbles's room. It was standing behind the nurse. Its axe was buried into the nurses back with blood quickly pouring out of the wound. It was now apparent what had scarred Bubbles away. 

Buttercup was shocked upon seeing the killer with the pumpkin on its head. It looked just as nasty as Bubbles described it. It had on an orange dress that fit the occasion, although the season was officially over. But the pumpkin had the evil jagged cuttings of the Powerpuff face that was described. As strange as it might sound, Buttercup looked a bit scarred. 

Mojo, on the other hand, was upset. 

"Hey, that's my axe!" He gruffed. "I hope you're taking good care of it!" 

The villain pumpkin Powerpuff looked at Mojo with its evil stare. It tilted its head like a curious little puppy would at the silly monkey. 

But this was no puppy. 

In one swift move, the killer pulled out the axe and swung it at Mojo. The blood of the nurse was streaming off the blade as the axe hit dead on Mojo's helmet. Luckily for him, the killer hit him with the large, flat area of the axe, and not the blade. Never-the-less, it still hit Mojo with such a force that it echoed throughout his turban. 

"Ohhh ....!" Mojo said, holding his vibrating head. "That's going to smart in the morning! I'm just going to lye down now." 

As Mojo collapsed to take a little nap, the killer turned its gaze to Buttercup. 

Buttercup snickered. "Let me guess, you think you're gonna kill me with that axe, huh?" 

The killer nodded, holding the axe in its rounded hand. 

"And how are you going to kill a Powerpuff Girl?" Buttercup asked. 

The killer scratched its head, then shrugged. Buttercup grabbed her arm instinctively. 

"What the ...?" She said, looking at her left. On the side was now a gash which was bleeding. She cringed at the sight, but mostly the stinging pain shooting through her arm. Then she looked at the killer who had just finished swinging the axe at her. 

"But ... how ..... you, huh?" Buttercup wondered. How in the world was someone that fast? 

Before she could ask, the killer swung at her again. Buttercup easily dodged it, although she wondered where the killer had gotten the speed so fast and so suddenly. Figuring that she had just let her guard down, Buttercup flew off to warn her sisters. Or maybe, it was because she was afraid perhaps? 

Buttercup flew through the Hospital until she crashed into a group of doctors coming out of a room. Buried under a bunch of confused doctors, Buttercup struggled to get up before the killer could return. 

"Buttercup!" A voice called out. Surprised, Buttercup looked up to see a Powerpuff hand helping her up. 

"What's going on here?" One of the four doctors demanded. 

"Bubbles!" Buttercup cried when she saw who it was. "It's the killer! He's here and he's killed a nurse and now he's after me!" 

"I know." Bubbles said almost in tears. Then she noticed Buttercup's arm and gasped. "What happened to your arm?" 

Buttercup looked at her arm which was still bleeding, making stains wherever she hovered. "The killer slashed me with his axe. I can't believe how fast he is! It's almost inhuman!" 

Bubbles nodded. One of the doctors started to look at Buttercup's arm as two of the others went to check out if what Buttercup said was to be true. Then Buttercup noticed something. 

"Bubbles, where's Blossom?" She asked. 

Bubbles looked surprised. "I thought she was with you!" 

"No, she went off looking for you!" 

Silence fell over the two until Bubbles cried a warning to the doctor helping Buttercup, as the killer swung the axe at him.

* * *

By now, the police had arrived at the scene. They would have been here sooner, but they had to answer a few calls about some missing children. They had been trying to call the Utonium residence for hours, but the line was said to no longer be in service. But what they saw when they came inside horrified them. 

The doctor that was helping Buttercup was dead. His arm and head had been sliced clean off, although I don't see how such a horrific mess could be called "clean". The head was off the other doctor who stayed behind as well. Buttercup was nowhere to be seen. Bubbles on the other hand was lying on the ground in the huge pool of blood. "Bubbles!" The police chief cried. "Are you hurt?" 

Bubbles shook her head. "I'm alive, although the killer doesn't think so. He tried to hit me with his axe, but missed. And when I fell into this .... this blood on the floor, he thought I was dead." 

She started crying as the police and workers at the hospital gathered around, but continued telling what happened between sobs. "Then he jumped into the ventilation shaft when Buttercup tried to hit him. Buttercup followed after him." 

One of the doctors tried to make sure Bubbles was all right, but she refused. "No!" She cried as she flew downstairs. "I have to find my sisters!" 

* * *

Meanwhile, Buttercup was crashing down the ventilation shaft. When she finally landed at a turn off, she looked for the pumpkin headed killer. She looked down the rest of the metallic gray shaft as far as she could see, but saw nobody. 

Eventually, she made it out through a hole in the ventilation shaft that was cut with an extremely sharp object. When she jumped out of the hole, she noticed she was in the furnace room. She could hear someone running around. She got ready to fight, but noticed it was just the janitor wondering what all the noise was. 

Then Buttercup saw something interesting- the killer's axe. "Ha ha!" She laughed. "Looks like somebody forgot their weapon!" 

She dropped the axe behind her. The janitor approached her, but she flew past, searching. 

"Come out come out where every you are ..." Buttercup called in a mocking way. "Alle alle ox are free!" 

"That's not how it goes!" A voice said. 

Buttercup jumped at the sound of a voice. She looked around to see where it was coming from. 

"Looking for me?" The figure said, coming from the shadows. 

"Blossom!" Buttercup gasped. "What are you doing down here?" 

Blossom looked at Buttercup emotionlessly. "I followed Bubbles down here, but lost her. Where were you?" 

"You darn know well where I was!" Buttercup shouted, the janitor peaking from behind a large metal pipe. "Admit it! You're the killer!!" 

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Blossom said coldly. 

"Fine, then I'll SHOW you what I'm talking about!" Buttercup shouted, then tackled Blossom. 

The two of them rolled several hundred feet before stopping after going through a few walls. By now they were on the opposite side of the hospital building, yet still in the basement. Blossom kicked Buttercup off of her. By now, they were the only ones around. In other words, no witnesses. 

"Are you crazy!!" Blossom shouted. "You actually think that I am the killer!!" 

Buttercup looked around, scratching her chin and feeling embarrassed about her quick accusation. "Well ...." 

"If anyone should be the killer, it should be you!" Blossom surprisingly shouted. 

Buttercup blinked in surprise. "What?" 

"Don't play with me!" Blossom shouted. "You've been a pain in the butt this whole night! I don't see any reason why to make you a suspect as much as me, maybe even more!" 

Buttercup opened her mouth to argue, but she couldn't. She had an axe lodged in her back. As Blossom watched in horror, Buttercup fell over, blood dripping from her mouth. And there, standing behind her with an axe, was none other then the killer! 

Blossom gagged at the sight of her bloodshead sister and a deadly weapon occupying the same space. The killer looked at Blossom with its evil grin and pushed the lifeless Buttercup away. 

Gathering up all her strength, Blossom confronted the killer. "So, you're the killer pumpkin headed maniac that's been killing my friends and family off!" 

The killer raised its arms in joyful proclamation, nodding yes. 

Blossom got into her battle position. "Well, I'm not going down without a fight!!" 

The killer rubbed its hands together with glee and pulled out its axe. Just as Blossom and the killer were about to do battle, a voice was heard in the background. 

"Blossom!" The voice cried. "Blossom, are you down here? Buttercup?" 

"Bubbles!?!" Blossom gasped. She looked at the killer, she looked at Buttercup, then she looked at Bubbles's voice coming from the holes in the walls. 

This sure has been a typical Halloween night! 

The killer turned its head in the same position of the sound. This gave Blossom the opportunity to kick the killer's axe away. 

Looking at its hand, the killer realized it no longer had a weapon. After looking at Blossom, the killer ran around the corner after Bubbles instead. After all, she wasn't in a battle mood. Or maybe it was just running away from someone who was. 

"Oh no you don't!!" Blossom shouted, and ran around the corner. But the killer wasn't there. 

"Blossom? Buttercup?" Bubbles said again. 

"Bubbles! I'm coming!" Blossom called as she flew through the wreaked rooms. "Look out, the killer is down here!" 

"Blossom? Blossom I'm over here!" 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her blue sister running around the furnace room franticly. She landed next to her. 

"Bubbles, thank goodness you're all right!" She said. 

"Where's Buttercup?" Bubbles cried. "Where is she?" 

Blossom hung her head. "I'm afraid she didn't make it Bubbles." 

Bubbles gasped in shock. Then she started to cry. "Noooo! What did we do to deserve this?" 

Bubbles buried her head in Blossom's shoulder and cried away. Blossom patted her sister's shoulder. 

"Don't worry, I got rid of the killer's weapon." Blossom said. "So that will give us some time." 

Suddenly, she saw something in the corner of her eye. It was moving fast, so Blossom moved faster. Being the loving and protective sister she was, Blossom immediately pushed Bubbles out of harms way. So Bubbles was safe, but Blossom wasn't. 

Blossom gasped, but it was quickly turned into a loud scream of pain. Her stomach lurched in pain as it was torn apart. Her back screamed with agony as it became penetrated. A long, metal, javelin type pole had been forcefully shoved straight through her midsection, violently tearing through flesh and muscle. It was the third weapon Mojo had made. 

Bubbles looked in horror to see Blossom with a metalic object going in and out of her, blood smeared on the end that had gone through. More blood was slowly coming from both sides of the wound as Blossom sat their gasping at the pain.

The killer looked at Blossom with satisfaction when Bubbles ran up to her sister.

"Noooooo!" She cried.

Bubbles placed her hands on Blossom who cringed in pain as she fell to her knees. Furious, Bubbles turned to the killer that had been chasing her all night long. "You idiot!!" She screamed. "I've had it with your killing!!!"

"B ... Bu ... Bubbles-" Blossom moaned. "Get out while you ... you still can!"

But Bubbles ignored her, and continued her screaming. "Why did you do this? Why? I was supposed to talk to her first!"

Blossom gasped as Bubbles pointed to her. Her broken heart now hurt more then her shishkabobed body.

The killer shock her head, and pulled off the pumpkin head, revealing Buttercup.

_End of Part Four  
_


	5. Pumpkinpuff Ghoul - Part 5

Pumpkinpuff Ghoul  
_written by "Lord" Andy  
part five of five_

Blossom tried to stand up, let alone do anything, but she just couldn't find the strength to do so. Instead, no longer able to support herself up, she fell onto her side. This caused a moment of pain, as she instinctively grabbed onto the specially made pole that had been skewered through her stomach and out her back. 

"Why ...." she moaned. Blossom stared up at her two sisters with dazed and pleading eyes. Have they really betrayed everyone? Why would they do such a thing. 

But neither of them herd her plea. Instead, Bubbles was arguing with Buttercup. 

"You said you would give me a few minutes to talk it over with Blossom first!" Bubbles yelled. "Instead you come barging in and kill her right away! That's a you care about in this plan: killing, killing, and more killing!" 

Buttercup, still holding the accursed pumpkin, scowled at Bubbles. "I had my reasons. Besides, I know she would never go along with us anyway!" 

Both of them stopped arguing when they heard Blossom sliding around on the ground in pain. Bubbles looked rather annoyed at this. Buttercup was, on the other hand, rather amused. 

"Still have some fight left in you, huh Blossom? I tell ya, if only you would be able to see things our way. Then you could have been the killer!" Buttercup laughed, presenting Blossom with the pumpkin that was worn by the villainous psycho. "Now wouldn't that have been fun?" 

"Why ..." Blossom moaned again. She tried to talk some more, but her stomach was lurching in pain every few seconds. Every once in a while, Blossom would let our a quiet cry of agony to painful for tears to exspress. 

Buttercup smiled at this, while Bubbles simply looked at all of this disapprovingly. "What's the matter?" Buttercup scoffed. "Is there something the leader girl doesn't know?" 

"Don't tell her our plan!" Bubbles suddenly yelled at Buttercup. "Why should we give her the dignity?" 

"At least ...." Blossom struggled to say, "tell me something!!" 

Buttercup sighed. Then she looked at Bubbles. "Well .... I suppose the least we could do is tell you how we all did it. Would that make you happy?" 

Cracking a weak smile and looking at her bloody hands and now red dress, Blossom sarcastically answered, "Well, it would certainly help." 

"Fair enough!" Bubbles said. "After all, I guess you should know what people are going to say about you." 

"What!?!" Blossom gasped. 

"Oh it's quite simple Blossom!" Buttercup smirked. "Don't you see that everyone is going to blame this on you?" 

Blossom gasped in shock which quickly turned into moans of pain once more. 

"I guess we should start at the beginning." Bubbles said, and began the tale. 

"We've been planing this for weaks. We realized that to do what we needed to do, we would need a little more firepower. And lo and behold, Mojo-Jojo had created Powerpuff Puff weapons! The perfect weapon to destroy the Powerpuff Girls!

"But how to steal Mojo's weapons without giving away who did it? The simple answer, do it in disguise! And what better Powerpuff disguise could there be for Halloween then a creepy pumpkin on the noggin and a orange dress to match! That way, when Buttercup went in and took Mojo's weapons with him seeing it, he would have the story of the pumpkin headed killer.

"Now, there is a reason that Buttercup and I are doing all of this. But at the moment, I don't think we have any reason to let you know what it is." 

Blossom interrupted to say, "Oh, so you won't let me even know what my motive is now, huh?" 

"Shut up Blossom!" Buttercup yelled. "Our, or should I say, your actions are of no concern to you!" 

"You killed a bunch of people, and you won't even tell me why!" Blossom yelled with all her strength. This caused some uncomfortable movement of the pole that was going through her and ended up making her cough up some blood. 

"Oh please!" Buttercup said. "You're gonna be dead in a second, so what difference does it make?" 

"Quite Buttercup!" Bubbles said. "I wanna impress out dearest sister on our grand scheme! I'm sure she is just dieing to know how we pulled it off. That's why she's not going to interrupt me anymore, right!?!" 

Blossom quietly agreed. 

"Fine then, now were was I?" Bubbles thought aloud. 

"Oh yeah, Halloween night! Here we are, three Powerpuff girls and three normal kids. How can we get rid of these three kids and stick the blame on you? First of all, you thought Buttercup was off with Mitch trick-or-treating. But what you didn't know, is that they weren't trick-or-treating. Mitch was easily taken care of by giving him a row of toilet paper to decorate with. All Buttercup would have to do is say she was going to get the houses on the other side of the street as Mitch busied himself with some Halloween pranks. Buttercup then changed costumes and took out Mary with a normal buzz saw. After all, why would Buttercup risk hurting me with one of the real weapons if Mary is the target? After I ran away screaming, she quickly disposed of the body and changed into her other costume. Then she met up with you to see what I was screaming about.

"Next, we all went off to look for Mary. At least, you and I did, Blossom. Buttercup stayed behind. First she took care of Susie and got rid of the telephone line at the same time, quite creative I must add!" 

"Thank you!" Buttercup beamed mockingly. 

"Anyway," Bubbles continued, "Then Buttercup, dressed up as the killer, did a little trick-or-treating of her own. She got the Professor out of the picture then, followed by Mitch. Now there was no witnesses.

"But wait! There was! How clumsy of the killer to not completely finish the Professor! I came in to see how he was, and the killer attacked me. And now the Professor would see that I am not really the killer, and my earlier story would just have to be true! What a surprise, the cute little innocent Bubbles is really innocent after all!

"Anyway, after the killer would demonstrate its powerful Powerpuff weapons it would run off upon hearing the sound of Blossom coming. After all, you would be wondering what was going on as well, wouldn't you Blossom? Luckily, Buttercup is such a fast costume changer, that she would actually arrive before Blossom would. And the Professor would be a wonderful witness to this all!

"Now came the hardest and most critical moment of our plan, the hospital. It was while I was waiting in my room that I first noticed that Mojo-Jojo was following. Curious to know which one of us was the one who took his weapons, Mojo had been stalking us all night in the shadows. It was him I'm sure we all noticed in the background several times this night.

"Luckily, that only helped the plan by getting the nurses to watch over me! While you two were looking for Mojo, I was talking to the nurse. I made pleasant conversation like any little scarred girl who thought she was being hunted. And thus, she thought I was just one of the victims. When the next nurse came in, I flew away screaming. I'm pretty sure it scared her a bit, me just flying off like that for no reason. I then flew through the hospital, making sure I was to pass you two.

"The original plan was that you were to be with one of the doctors or even a nurse. What a surprise I got when I saw Buttercup had found Mojo instead! As you, Blossom, went to follow me, Buttercup took Mojo to see what scarred me away. I easily lost you from chasing me by flying through the basement. Leaving you there as the plan needed, I went back and changed into the killer costume this time. Then I killed the nurse! Yes, I myslef killed that nurse, right in front of Buttercup's eyes. But let's not forget that Mojo was there too. So now when the police would talk to Mojo on what happed, he could easily clarify that he and Buttercup together saw the killer." 

"Hey, are you paying attention?" Bubbles suddenly asked. 

Blossom glared at her sister. About this time Blossom had found enough strength to slowly and painstakingly get up on her knees again. "Its hard to pay attention with a long metal spike shoved through your midsection!!" 

Ignoring that sarcasm, Bubbles continued the tale of confusion and mystery. "Now Blossom, at this time you were still looking for me. Buttercup had crashed into a pile of doctors and I was helping her out. Now look at what we have here: four of the doctors are seeing me and Buttercup together who claim to be just chased by the killer. As two of them who know this go off, Buttercup killed the other two with the axe. About this time, the police were coming, so Buttercup went down the ventilating shaft with the murder weapon. I made up the story that the killer thought I was dead and was being chased by Buttercup.

"Meanwhile, Buttercup went through the ventilation shaft and cut a way out with the axe. With the janitor as a witness, Buttercup pretended to suddenly find the weapon, leave it behind, and look for the killer. Then she would find you still searching for me still, and accuse you of being the killer. Then she would get you as far away from everyone else in these back rooms. Soon, we all ended up by ourselves in the basement without a single witness.

"Now, I dressed back up as the killer to kill Buttercup right before your eyes. You didn't notice her place that fake blood in her mouth before I came, did you? What better way to confuse you to get you to do what we want then pretending to kill Buttercup? After that I left and did a quick costume change. As we talked, Buttercup changed once again into the costume to finish you off. Just in case you didn't want to go with my plans, she would be ready. Then she waited to see what would happen in our little conversation." 

Bubbles turned to Buttercup. "At least, that is what we planned to do!" She hollered. 

Buttercup frowned. "I said I had my reasons!!" 

"But ...." Blossom spoke up. "After you killed Buttercup, Bubbles, how did I hear you call for me?" 

Bubbles laughed. "Oh that's simple!" 

With that, she pointed behind Blossom. Looking behind her, Blossom groaned as she saw a tape recorder with a speaker phone. 

"Don't you think this plan is perfect!?" Buttercup asked Blossom. She was still holding the pumpkin under her arm, the other arm still dripping wet from the injury she had received from Bubbles as the killer a while ago. "The Professor saw Bubbles and the killer together. Mojo saw me and the killer together. You were always the last one to show up after the killer showed up. Several of the doctors and nurses have seen me and Bubbles together. The janitor saw me blaming you for the killing. And once you're dead, we can go back upstairs and declare that you were the killer the whole time! And we barely made it out alive from your wrath." 

"I still think we should have asked she if she wanted to join us!" Bubbles complained. 

"Oh come on Bubbles!!" Buttercup shouted at the top of her lungs. "You knew from the beginning that little miss full-of-goodness wouldn't join us! That's why we thought up this whole elaborate plan in the first place!" 

By now, Blossom had gotten control of her pain and was talking better. She was still breathing hard to ignore the pain screaming throughout her entire body. She looked at the pole from both sides of her body. It wasn't too thick, not even an inch in diameter. But it sure hurt like nothing else before, as the tears running down her face showed.

"But why did you kill all those people?" Blossom asked. 

"Blossom Blossom Blossom!" Buttercup said, placing her arm on Blossom's shoulder. "Shame on you, hardly looking at the big picture at all. You should know that this is only the beginning of it all!" 

Turning her blurry gaze to Bubbles, Blossom asked in amazement. "Bubbles, I can't believe you went along with this!" 

Bubbles smiled sweetly, having great pride in what she was about to say. "Oh, I didn't go along with this dear sister. I'm the one who thought it all up!!" 

Blossom was so shocked that she couldn't even let out a gasp. Seeing her reaction, Buttercup started laugh. Bubbles also took advantage of this situation. 

"Poor Blossom. I guess I'm not as innocent and stupid as you once thought! You should thank me for being the one who will ultimate lead the world to destruction. Besides, who would ever suspect me of being the mastermind of a gigantic killing spree to blame in your name?!" 

Gathering up all her strength and the feeling of being betrayed, Blossom angrily answered, "And who would ever think a little girl full of nothing but goodness would ever do THIS!?!" 

In a shocking and squeamish to watch move, Blossom yanked the spear out of her stomach. Screaming as the painful object reversed its path back through its host, Blossom continued to thrust the weapon foreword. The amount of blood on the floor increased as a short stream of it was added to it.

Now it was Bubbles's turn to gasp as the opposite end of the javelin like weapon was driven straight into her chest. Her corrupt little heart was pierced in two as the weapon broke through her chest with a sickening crack. Buttercup watched in amazement as Blossom easily did what was supposed to be done to her. 

In shock over the irony, Bubbles said nothing, but slowly slumped to the floor without a life to live off of. The blood of the one she betrayed dripping down into the blood of a ruthless killer. Like a limp rag doll, Bubbles tumbled on the floor and let out a few gurgles and involuntarily twitches before moving no more.

Blossom let go of the pole as soon as she saw that its work had been completed. Then she grabbed onto her agonizing stomach to help stop the bleeding. Then she turned to a still amazed Buttercup. 

"And that good little girl will not stand up for this!" She painfully coughed out as she started floating (hehe) in the air.

Instead of being horrified that the brains to this whole operation was dead, Buttercup was quite amused. "Blossom, I'm proud of you! You're a great leader, a strong fighter, and you always know how to work the best out of a situation!" 

Floating closer to Blossom's eye level, Buttercup added, "But you just don't know when to quit, or when to die for that matter! How's your wound anyway?" 

Blossom smiled at her sister, then wiped the blood still drizzling from her lip. "Could be better." She laughed. "And I wouldn't mind having this hole in me fixed." 

Buttercup shrugged. "Well, the least I can do is make the rest of you match! Will that be okay, or don't you feel up to it?" 

Smiling, Blossom gathered up all the rest of her strength that was trying to leave her and retook her battle position she had made to the same kind of person not to long ago. "Bring it on my pumpkin wearing sister! Bring it on!" 

Buttercup laughed aloud. "You realize you are no match for me, dear sister. You've lost a whole bunch of blood, and have been fatally wounded. I'm surprised you're still conscious!" 

"You'd be surprised at what you don't all know, Buttercup." Blossom weakly answered. 

"Very well, if it has to come down to this, let the fight begin!" 

Finally, Buttercup tossed the pumpkin head on the ground. She was still wearing the orange dress, so it looked strange with her green eyes. Without warning, Buttercup charged Blossom and kicked her in the cheapest spot she could think of: Blossom's stomach. 

Blossom howled in pain as she flew through a nearby wall. Chuckling, Buttercup casually flew to the new hole in the wall towards her sister. Sprawled out in a pile of broken boxes of supplies, Blossom spit out some more blood that had been jolted out of her before glaring at Buttercup. 

"Oh come on Blossom!" Buttercup complained. "What kind of fight is this going to be when I can finish you off so easily?" 

Trying to ignore the pain and breathing heavily, Blossom answered, "A pretty good one!" 

Now it was Blossom's turn to strike. With Buttercup's overconfidence getting the best of her, Blossom was able to get some hits in. After giving Buttercup a few hard and good ones, Blossom eventually knocked her away with a powerful kick. 

Buttercup crashed into a wall on the other side of the room. She was in shock that Blossom was fighting so well. Then, surprisingly, Buttercup started to laugh. 

"You just never cease to amaze me Blossom. Here you should be dead, and instead you're kicking my butt!" Buttercup rose up from the rubble. "But for the sake of the plan, I'm afraid you must die." 

Blossom decided to try and ask what the whole plan was again, but that would have to wait. Buttercup was back in action and charging at her. Blossom charged back, both of them racing towards each other at break neck speeds. In a matter of a few nanoseconds they were upon themselves. Instead of attacking, both of them flew off in different and opposite directions. Almost as if they were playing a game of chicken and both gave up at the same time. 

But Buttercup doubled back a second time, hoping to surprise Blossom with all of this quick maneuvering. But Blossom was more then ready for this, and also did a second 180 as well. Both of the girls crashed into each other. Although momentarily stunned, they both started a hitting feast. Half the time they were blocking, and the rest of the time they were the ones throwing the punches. But after a few seconds of this extreme boxing, Blossom started to go weak. 

Taking advantage of this, Buttercup open fire with her eye laser. Blossom flew back after getting hit. Before she could shake it off, Buttercup came back at her hard. Nailing her in the head, Buttercup sent Blossom flying through yet another wall. Sailing a small distance, Blossom final crashed into a very large water pipe, smashing it up good. Damage, the clogged pipe stopped all the running hot water, making the pipe slowly start to bulge. The loud sound of steam started to fill the room as the water started heating up at a high rate in the pipes overhead. 

Buttercup flew over to Blossom and tossed her out of the pie. Then she looked at the huge dent inside of it, and laughed. 

"Now look at what you did Blossom! How are the hospital patients supposed to get their hot water?" Buttercup pointed out. "Oh well, I guess it wont matter. You'll be killing them all at some time anyway." 

As Blossom once again tried to get up, Buttercup could hear voices in the background. The police were coming to see what was happening. Thinking quick, Buttercup flew over to Blossom and picked her up. Because she couldn't find the strength to move at the moment, Blossom didn't struggle with Buttercup's grip. Forcefully carrying her sister, Buttercup carried Blossom back through the two walls they had just smashed through. They passed Bubbles and continued into the room where Buttercup was supposedly killed. Then she tossed Blossom onto the ground. 

"There, this is as far as we can get from the police in this basement." Buttercup said. "Now we have a few minutes till they get to this side." 

Blossom slowly struggled to get up. She felt dizzy was very weak, and the killer that had been haunting them all night was still very much strong. Clueless on what to do at the moment, Blossom decided to buy some time with some pleasant conversation. 

"So ..." She painfully began. "I guess this great plan of yours is at some inconvenience now that Bubbles is gone." 

Buttercup stopped circling Blossom like a buzzard to think about this. Eventually she shrugged. "Well, I guess it will make is a lot harder then she planned. Plus it will be harder to keep up the act." 

"The act?" Blossom asked realizing that Buttercup could finally be confessing about the plan. 

But Buttercup realized this too. "Now now Blossom, I agreed with Bubbles that we would never tell our plan to anyone, even to people we were killing. That way, there would be no chance that our secret plan would get out and our reputation ruined!" 

"Ruin your reputation and your plan?" Blossom asked, finally standing on her feet again. "And did you mean you would be killing more people?" 

Buttercup smiled and landed next to her injured sister. "I told you, tonight is only the start of a big picture! Now I'm afraid I've told you too much, and I must finish you off and dispose of your body before anyone else can find us!" 

Blossom was puzzling over these fragments of clues when Buttercup attacked. She swung wide and hard so it was easy for Blossom to dodge. But as Blossom backed up to dodge the punch, she bumped into the final back wall. This caused her to stumble as Buttercup predicted. Swinging again, this time Buttercup's punch meet its mark. 

Stunned, but still fighting, Blossom jumped back up at her betraying sister. She proceeded to pound Buttercup like she had never pounded anyone before. She laid punch after kick as fast as she could. Then she knocked Buttercup away from her with a blast of her ice breath. 

Now it was Buttercup's turn to be stunned. Not only was Blossom still fighting, but she was almost winning! Realizing it was only a matter of time before someone would come in trying to find out what was going on, Buttercup decided she had to beat Blossom at a faster rate. Breaking out of the ice prison Blossom had frozen around her with her strength, Buttercup noticed something that would help her accomplish her goal. 

Blossom doubled over in the pain in her gut that suddenly acted up on her. But she had to keep fighting. She needed to last until there was more witnesses to see who the killer really was. Or if worse came to worse, defeat Buttercup. 

Gliding over to Buttercup, Blossom glared at her, getting ready to use her eye lasers, ice breath, or anything else she needed. But Buttercup surprised her sister by swinging at her before she was close enough. Now normally, Buttercup's fist would not reach this great distance to hit Blossom at this range. But something extending from her hand would. 

Blossom cringed in pain as Mojo's Powerpuff axe sliced the left side of her face across the cheek. Blossom jumped back in surprise and grabbed hold of her face with its deep injury. Since her hands were already bloody and her stomach already screaming in pain, she didn't feel the fresh blood or savor the new stinging. She glared at Buttercup who was confidently strutting closer. Axe in hand, Buttercup had a little smirk on her face. 

"Poor Blossom." Buttercup mocked. "Nobody will ever know what happened to her. First she kills her friends, and then her own sister. Why did she turn into Townsville's newest villain?"

Suddenly, it all dawned on Blossom. "And it doesn't end there, does it?" 

Buttercup smiled. "So, you think you know what's going on, do you?" 

"You said you have to dispose of my body." Blossom said. "That must mean you don't want everyone to know that I'm dead." 

Buttercup bit her lip in thought. She tapped the axe on her head in thought for a second. "Aww heck, I can't keep it from you any longer!" 

Buttercup walked up to Blossom and pushed her down forcefully. "Take a seat and listen!" She said, confident that she was going to knock Blossom off in a second with the axe anyway. 

"You do seem to be doing well though. I've run you though you and carved your face with weapons specifically designed to destroy you. And yet you still go on. You've been shot, beaten, crushed, stomped, smashed, and fried many times in many adventures and come out unharmed. And it makes you realize something: you, Bubbles, and, myself are Powerpuff Girls. Super powered super heroines who have the power to do anything we want. We have strength, skill, power. We have the power to do anything we technical want!

"But instead, we fight crime. We don't cause it, we stop it. One day I approached Bubbles with the topic. She agreed, and so we both decided that we would become unstoppable criminals. We would be able to do anything and everything we could ever want!

"Then there was a problem, though. What are we going to do about Blossom? Bubbles figured that there was no way that we could possible turn you to evil ways. Knowing that you would be the only threat in stopping our plans of evil, we agreed that you would have to be taken out of the picture.

"But then Bubbles figured out a better idea then just beating the life out of you. She found out about Mojo's weapons and wanted me to steal them. Then we would make it look like you went on a killing spree. Then, when the moment was right, we let you escape after nearly killing us." 

Blossom started to interrupt, but Buttercup raised the axe. "Quiet, you wouldn't want to miss the end of your story, now would you?" 

"I thought you we going to kill me?" Blossom asked, starting to gaze at the ceiling for some odd reason. 

"I am, but nobody else is going to know that!" 

Blossom gasped, finally putting it together. "That's it. You thought up this plan for a good reason. You're going to kill me and say I got away. Then all that would be left would be you and Bubbles. Then, while you still fought crime, saved Townsville, and kept your perfect Powerpuff reputation, there would be the alternate ego. You two would continue your little Halloween gag even after tonight. While one of you would be out in full view of the public, the other would dress up as the killer, pretending to be me. Then you would do your killings and crimes and I would get the blame, even though I was really dead. You'd alternate back and forth, being evil one day and heroic the next. Nobody would ever expect that you two were only putting on a show." 

Buttercup smiled. "I'm impressed Blossom! You figured it all out! Now you know what everyone will be thinking about you, even though you're dead." 

"That reminds me," Blossom asked, "Why did you stab me right away without letting Bubbles talk to me?" 

Buttercup looked confused until the answer hit her. "Oh yeah, I remember. You called me a pain in the butt and said that I should be considered more of the killer then you. I guess I was just cranky."

Blossom groaned and looked at the ceiling again, following it. She thought about something. "Now what are you going to do that Bubbles the mastermind is dead?" 

Buttercup shrugged, then lowered the axe so that it was hovering right over Blossom's head. "I guess it will just be harder for me to pull this off. Of curse, being the only Powerpuff Girl will be kinda strange." 

Blossom laughed, the axe of doom staring down over her skull. "You're gonna look pretty weird at Christmas time wearing a pumpkin on your head!" 

Buttercup laughed too. "I could make some variations. You know, put on a red Santa hat or something. You know, keep the pumpkin Powerpuff live forever." 

Then Buttercup quickly raised the axe up for the kill. "I'm just sorry that you can't live forever, dear sis. But just think about it! Now the Halloween spirit will live on forever!" 

Blossom frowned and glared angrily at her sister one last time. "I hate Halloween." She said. 

Then as Buttercup was just about to swing down, Blossom fired her eye lasers straight into the air. As Buttercup looked up as to what the heck Blossom was shooting at, Blossom slid out of the way as fast as she could. 

Normally, Buttercup would have simply looked at Blossom and killed her with the axe. But she was too busy staring at horror at the ceiling, and what Blossom had shot at. 

It was the bulging hot water pipe. 

Since the pipe was clogged further up the path, all the scalding hot water spilled onto Buttercup. She gasped in horror as gallons of the hottest of hottest waters poured all over her body. 

Blossom was barely able to fly out of the way. She almost got burned by the steam rising off the floor. Floating above the water, Blossom scanned the room. From all the blood that had been gathering on the floor, the water turned a dark crimson red. Any moment now, Blossom was expecting a very angry Buttercup to come flying out screaming any second now. 

She waited a few minutes. But nothing happened. Buttercup wasn't coming up. By now, the hot water had caught up and someone must have turned off the water. The water stopped pouring and Blossom waited for the steam to clear to see what happened. Surely hot water couldn't kill a Powerpuff girl! 

And she was right, hot water doesn't kill a Powerpuff Girl. But a Powerpuff strength axe will. Blossom flew closer just to be sure, relieved but still saddened over what she saw. What had made the water bloody was not only her own blood she had been spilling, but Buttercup's too. There in a sickening sight was Buttercup lying on the ground, lifeless. The pressure of the water had knock the axe out of her hands, and then it proceeded to bury itself into her. The weapon had now been lodged into the killer's skull, having a deadly and final victim.

The Halloween horror was over. 

Blossom could hear the voices coming closer to her position. She weakly smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. In a few moments, everyone will be here and the truth will be known. Only she could set things straight. If she could only hold on ... 

* * *

Halloween is a holiday that was based on cults and traditions. By today, it has evolved into the occasion that we know now. Instead of disguising ourselves to hide from spirits, we dress up in our favorite costumes. Instead of threatening to vandalize unless you are given something, we have trick-or-treats. 

But just as theses traditions can be started, they can be changed. The newest edition to this day originally started in a city called Townsville. But slowly, over the years, is spread through the nearby communities and then farther then that. And it all started because of guilt. It started because this particular tradition gave too many painful memories. 

Ever since that one fateful night, nobody could bring themselves to put a carved pumpkin on their doorstep. It reminded them to much of that one Halloween night, many years ago. Instead, that tradition slowly died away. They never again wanted to make a reference to that terrible killer who terrorized Townsville so many years ago, and still lurks out there today. 

For as the public knows: all those years ago, a pumpkin headed killer attacked the Powerpuff Girls and their friends. By the time the police finally caught up to them, the killer had gotten Bubbles and Buttercup. They also found Blossom whom had fainted from the heavy injuries and was stuck in a coma. She was placed under intensive care where she still remains to this day, holding the key to this whole mystery. And if Blossom would survive her little ordeal, the killer would finally be revealed. 

And ironically, the one who hatted Halloween the most holds the power to forever change it. 

Funny how life works that way. 

THE END?


End file.
